Asgore Dreemurr
Pour la piste audio du même nom, voir ASGORE. Le Roi Asgore Dreemurr (AZ-gore DREE-meur"personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)" - Toby Fox (20 Septembre 2015). Twitter) est le dirigeant de l'Underground et ses habitants, les monstres. Il est l'ex-mari de Toriel, le père de Asriel Dreemurr, le père adoptif de Chara et le second boss final de la Neutral Route. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le mal incarné, il est l'antagoniste principal, visant à tuer sept humains et à utiliser leurs âmes pour briser la barrière qui enferme les monstres dans l'Underground. Profil Apparence Asgore est un monstre boss avec de larges épaules, des cheveux et une barbe de couleur blonde, ainsi que deux cornes courbées. Il porte une armure, une cape violette avec des épaulières jaunes et une couronne sur sa tête. Personnalité Asgore est quelqu'un de gentil et facile à vivre; il essaie d'ailleurs d'être aussi gentil que possible avec le protagoniste malgré le fait qu'il sait qu'il va devoir prendre son âme. Il aime jardiner durant son temps libre et son thé préféré est celui aux fleurs dorées."You know... It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea... That's ASGORE's favorite kind." — Undyne La plupart des monstres de l'Underground considèrent Asgore comme un excellent roi, bien qu'il soit mauvais pour nommer les choses. Toriel, cependant, le critique d'être un dirigeant faible et indécis, qui préfère garder les monstres enfermés dans l'Underground, attendant désespérément de pouvoir en sortir, que de se rendre à la surface pour récupérer de lui-même les âmes dont il a besoin pour briser la barrière. Il est un guerrier incroyable mais se sent mal à l'aise avec le fait de tuer. Histoire Avant les événements d'Undertale, Asgore et Toriel étaient mariés et dirigeaient l'Underground ensemble, après que les monstres aient été chassés de la Surface après la guerre. Ils avaient un fils, Asriel, et avaient adopté le premier enfant à être tombé dans l'Underground. La tragédie de la mort de ses deux enfants avait mené Asgore à la conclusion que tous les humains étaient dangereux, et avait décidé ce jour-là de tuer les humains qui tomberaient dans l'Underground et de récupérer ensuite leurs âmes, afin d'obtenir le pouvoir nécessaire pour détruire la barrière. Toriel, consternée par sa décision, avait divorcé d'Asgore et avait également renoncé à son trône, puis s'était retirée pour aller vivre dans les Ruines, où elle commencera à prendre soin des humains qui ont le malheur de tomber. Avant l'arrivée du protagoniste dans l'Underground, six autres humains étaient tombés dans les ruines avant lui; Asgore avait recueilli leurs âmes et avait amené leurs corps dans son château. Neutral Route thumb|Asgore à genoux devant le protagoniste après avoir été vaincu. Asgore accueille le protagoniste lorsqu'il arrive dans la Salle du Trône, tout en arrosant ses fleurs. Il le réconforte en l'amenant devant la barrière, où il lui donne une chance de repartir s'il a encore quelque chose à faire avant de combattre. Asgore ne se soucie pas du temps que peut prendre le protagoniste pour accomplir ce qu'il doit faire, et admet qu'il n'est pas prêt non plus. Combattre Asgore est le seul moyen de progresser jusqu'à la fin. La plupart des personnages parlent de lui en lettres capitales ainsi qu'en rouge ou jaune. Cela est probablement fait pour ajouter du suspense à ce combat, afin que les nouveaux joueurs pensent que le combat contre Asgore s'agit du combat final. Avant que le combat ne commence réellement, Asgore dit au protagoniste qu'il est heureux de l'avoir connu. Il sort ensuite un trident et détruit le bouton MERCY, soit pour affaiblir le protagoniste et augmenter ses chances de gagner, soit pour empêcher le protagoniste de l'épargner et ainsi bouleverser l'espoir des monstres d'enfin partir de l'Underground. Tout comme avec Toriel, attaquer Asgore lorsqu'il ne lui reste que peu d'HPs lui fera des dégâts plus importants. Il survit cependant à l'ultime attaque, avec très peu d'HPs restants et s'agenouille suite à sa défaite et parle au protagoniste de sa déclaration de guerre à l'humanité, expliquant qu'il voulait seulement redonner espoir aux monstres en continuant la guerre, puis demande au protagoniste de prendre son âme. Le protagoniste a alors le choix entre tuer Asgore en sélectionnant le bouton FIGHT, ou l'épargner en sélectionnant le bouton MERCY endommagé. * Si le protagoniste tue Asgore, ce dernier meurt en souriant. Avant que le protagoniste ne puisse prendre son âme et passer à travers la barrière, Flowey brise l'âme d'Asgore. Il dit au protagoniste que ce dernier a enfin compris que c'est un monde où il faut 'tuer ou être tué'. * Si Asgore est épargné, celui-ci est surpris du choix du protagoniste de rester dans l'Underground et lui promet alors de bien s'occuper de lui. Flowey apparaît et achève Asgore, détruisant son âme juste ensuite. Il se moque du protagoniste, car il n'a toujours pas compris que c'est un monde où il faut 'tuer ou être tué'. Si le protagoniste a déjà fini une Neutral Route auparavant et avait choisi de tuer Flowey, et qu'il choisit d'épargner Asgore à nouveau; Asgore commence à dire qu'il s'occupera bien du protagoniste, mais s'arrête, réalisant que son âme est la clé pour permettre au protagoniste de passer à travers la barrière. Après avoir dit au protagoniste que c'est ce que son fils, Asriel Dreemurr, aurait voulu, il s'achève lui-même pour donner son âme au protagoniste, espérant que ce dernier trouve un moyen de libérer les monstres depuis la surface. Asgore se répand alors en poussière, son âme restant pendant un moment, seulement pour être détruite par Flowey, qui se moque du protagoniste pour avoir pensé que le tuer aurait changé quelque chose. Flowey trouve un moyen de dérober les six âmes humaines révélées avant que le combat avec Asgore ne commence, et le protagoniste doit alors faire face à Flowey. Après la défaite de Flowey, le protagoniste peut partir de l'Underground. La mort d'Asgore a un impact important sur les monstres. True Pacifist Route When combat with Asgore begins, it is interrupted by Toriel, who states how awful it is that he could seek to hurt an innocent creature such as the protagonist. She then explains her reason for the interruption is to prevent both Asgore and the protagonist from killing each other to let either of them pass, as it is what she has been trying to do. She also reveals that Asgore could have just taken one soul and left, but he chose to take seven instead. After that, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans arrive and begin conversing, until Flowey appears. During the fight against Asriel, Asgore appears as one of the Lost Souls. After the fight, he can be seen in the epilogue, asking the protagonist if they would become the ambassador for monsters to humanity on the surface. He also appears during the True Pacifist Ending Credits, trimming a hedge to the shape of Papyrus's face in front of Toriel's new school. Genocide Route When the protagonist reaches the throne room, Asgore, who was told by Flowey about their arrival, doesn't recognize the protagonist as a human, asking them what kind of monster they are. The protagonist initiates combat and depletes his entire health bar with a single blow. Flowey returns to land the final hit and destroys his soul then begs the protagonist not to kill him. En combat * See /In Battle Relations Toriel Toriel is Asgore's ex-wife. Asgore wishes to befriend Toriel, but she refuses his advances. Before they separated, they used to be "insufferable together, nuzzling noses, bein' all cute n' cuddly", as described by Gerson. The two ultimately fell apart after the deaths of their children. In addition to general moral objections to war, Toriel is disgusted by Asgore's decision making; despite having the resources to solve the problem immediately and peacefully, he instead "chose to keep the underground in despair, meekly hoping another human never comes." After Toriel's departure, it seems that Asgore greatly missed her presence; a "Room over renovations" sign is put on her room door in Asgore's Home, and multiple crumpled up pie recipes imply that Asgore attempted to recreate the way her pies tasted - though he could never truly replicate it. This is further supported by his reaction to the protagonist eating Toriel's cinnamon-butterscotch pie during the fight. In the True Pacifist ending, Asgore can be seen trimming the bushes in front of Toriel's school. It is unknown if they have worked things out and gotten back together, or just remain as friends. Undyne When Undyne was younger, she met Asgore in person and challenged him to fight. After Asgore defeated Undyne several times, he offered to train her. When she finally knocked him down, Asgore was overjoyed, much to the surprise of Undyne. Asgore kept training Undyne until she became the head of the Royal Guard. Undyne has knowledge of Asgore's favorite type of tea, and the fact that he often gets marshmallows stuck in his beard when he drinks hot cocoa, implying that he often visits her home. Asriel Asriel was Asgore's biological son. Asgore loved him dearly, equally as much as he did the first human. Nom * Dreemurr is an anagram of "murderer". ** His full name is an anagram of "Sage or Murderer". ** His first name is an anagram of the latin word "Aegros", which can mean troublesome, anxious, sad, difficult, or reluctant. *** This may also go as "Aegros Murderer" or reluctant murderer. ** In addition, when pronounced, "Dreemurr" sounds like "dreamer". ** His name is also an anagram of "Guarder Remorse", which could be a reference to how he was meant to guard the monsters, and feels remorse for what he's done to the human children who fell. * When attempting to name the fallen child "Asgore", the response becomes "You cannot." and prevents the name from being used. Détails * During Asgore's Boss battle, he conceals his face by looking downward, showing his reluctance to fight. He is genuinely unable to force himself to look at the protagonist, his attacks are all over the place, and vaguely pointed at the player's direction. Even when he backs out for the swipe attack, he isn't actually looking at the protagonist. The flashes are the reflection of twilight on his tears. ** Another interpretation of this sprite is either a menacing grin or the reason above. * It is possible that Asgore is the Santa of the Underground that leaves presents under the tree in Snowdin."* It's a bureau. There's a Santa Claus outfit inside. " - bureau on Asgore's room. * Asgore cannot die of age."We call 'em Boss Monsters. When they have an offspring, the SOUL power of the parents flows into the child... Causing the child to grow as the parents age. But ASGORE doesn't have a child. So he's been stuck at the same age... And probably will be forever." - Gerson * Asgore may have a little bit of knowledge or memories of other timelines as evidenced by his lack of surprise at the protagonist telling him he's killed them before. ** At the end of the True Pacifist Route, when SAVing the Lost Souls, the ACTs for Asgore's SOUL are references to the boss battle in the Neutral Route (Mercy, Stare, Talk) which technically never took place in that timeline. * Asgore's voice can be heard in the Game Over screen, and when the protagonist goes back to sleep in Toriel's Home after sparing her, killing her, or going to sleep enough times. His voice can be heard regardless of whether the protagonist is on a True Pacifist, Neutral, or Genocide route. Références de:Asgore Dreemurr es:Asgore pl:Asgore Dreemurr ru:Асгор Дримурр zh:Asgore Dreemurr Category:Boss Catégorie:Personnages Principaux